Un Rendez-vous
by Emy518
Summary: Et si la déclaration de Mr. Chat dans l'épisode "Si on jouait au Baby Sitting" était sincère ? OS Kaeloo qui finit en Lemon (à toi de l'imaginer jeune fou/folle :3) parce que #YOLOOO


**Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour (ENCORE BOWDEL) un OS sur... Kaeloo ! Je suis quasiment tombée amoureuse de cet univers, et je me sens trèès inspirée :p Du coup, encore le ship Mr. Chat X Kaeloo ! Aujourd'hui, cet OS est inspiré de l'épisode « Si on jouait au Baby Sitting ? »**

 **PS : Comment ça sa part en début de lemon à la fin ?! x) Et oui, c'est fait exprès que quand Kaeloo parle, il y ait parfois des ''z'' dans les mots**

 _-D'avance désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe-_

« -On va dire comme ça que Mr. Chat et toi vous sortez en amoureeuux~ ! Taquina Moignon.

-Non ! Mr. Chat, c'est pas mon amoureux ! Dit Kaeloo en croisant les bras.

-Et moi, j'fais comme si Coin Coin c'était votre bébé, comme ça j'pourrais l'garder ! »

Coin Coin, en guise de réponse, secoua son doigt de droite à gauche. Bien sûr, il n'était pas d'accord : avoir Moignon comme baby-sitter, quelle horreur !

 _Plus tard..._

Mr. Chat et Kaeloo se retrouvèrent donc en dîner en tête-à-tête, dans un endroit tranquille et paradisiaque : vue sur le coucher du soleil, palmiers, buissons tout autour pour une tranquillité maximale : le rêve.

« Allez, Mr. Chat ! Faites pas votre mauvaize tête ! Za fait zi plaizir à Moignon ! Coin Coin, lui, il a accepté avec joie ! »

Coin Coin était en haut d'un arbre, refusant de descendre entre les pattes de Moignon.

« Allez, Coin Coin, descend ! Allez, steuplait, steuplait steuplait ! Allez Coin Coin descend steuplait ! Allez steuplait steuplait steuplait STEUPLAIT ! Suppliait-il. »

Il refusait toujours et ne bougeait pas.

De retour au dîner, Kaeloo demanda alors à Mr. Chat :

« -Et si on profitait de notre tête-à-tête pour parler, Mr. Chat ? »

Celui-ci recracha le contenu du verre qu'il était en train de boire et s'écria :

« -Parler ?! De quoi ?

-Mais qu'il est bête... De vous, Mr. Chat ! En fait, je m'aperçois que je ne connais rien de vous ! Vous avez bien un papa et une maman, comme tout le monde ! »

Il n'écoutait pas Kaeloo, lisant son journal à voix haute :

« Incroyable ! Le cours du baril est en recul de 2$67 par rapport à vendredi ! »

Pendant ce temps, Moignon n'arrivait toujours pas a faire manger sa purée d'épinard à Coin Coin.

Revenons au dîner. Kaeloo demanda :

« -Vous avez des frères et sœurs, Mr. Chat ? Une Tata ? Un Tonton ? Une Mamie ? Un Papy ? Un hamster ?

-OK ! Si tu veux savoir, la grenouille, dit-il d'un ton énervé, à peine né, on m'a enfermé dans un sac et jeté à la rivière. » Il prit un ton triste et continua : « C'est une carpe qui m'a sauvé, elle m'a élevé comme son propre enfant ! » Il reprit un ton normal et fini : « Elle avait une grande qualité : elle était muette, ELLE ! »

Un blanc s'installa entre eux.

« Eh ben... Z'est pas gagné... » Pensa la grenouille.

Elle retenta :

« Mr. Chat, je zuis sûre que sous vos airs cyniques se cache un grand sentimental ! »

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Comment elle a fait ?! » Pensa-t-il.

Elle avait réussi à percer sa carapace. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer, et préféra utiliser l'humour :

« Oh, Kaeloo... Tu es la première à avoir su deviner l'être sensible et vulnérable que je dissimule sous une apparence brute... Oh, Kaeloo ! Je peux enfin te révéler l'ardent désir qui me consume ! »

Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout a cette réaction de la part du félin. Elle était à la fois gênée, surprise, heureuse et amusée. Oui, amusée, par cette réaction à la fois sérieuse et drôle. Enfin, sérieuse, c'est ce qu'elle espérait au plus profond d'elle.

C'est alors que Mr. Chat fit quelque chose d'à la fois gênant et terriblement adorable : il couvrit son bras droit de baisers.

Kaeloo dit alors :

« -Si c'est encore une de vos plaizanteries, Mr. Chat, elle est pas drôle ! »

Il reprit une voix triste et prit la main droite de la grenouille dans la sienne :

-Moi qui pensait que tu allais me croire... Tu me connais comme je veux que vous me connaissiez : brute psychopathe et blagueuse qu'il ne faut pas prendre au sérieux... Mais aujourd'hui, Kaeloo, je vais profiter de ce petit moment de tranquillité pour enfin te dévoiler la vérité : depuis toujours, je joue à la brute pour ne pas vous montrer comment je suis réellement ! Je suis quelqu'un de sensible dans le fond, je peux même être attentionné, c'est juste que je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache... Depuis toujours, Kaeloo, je t'aime. Je t'énerve car je t'aime encore plus quand tu te transformes... Je t'en prie, ne prend pas ça pour une blague, pour une fois, crois-moi ! Et, s'il te plaît... Ne dit pas tout ce que je viens de te dire aux autres...

Durant son discourt, Kaeloo avait regardé Mr. Chat d'une nouvelle manière : il avait l'air tellement sincère et triste... Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un doute :

-Mr. Chat... Est-ce que ce que tu dis est vrai ?

-C'est la chose la plus sincère que j'ai jamais dit à qui que se soit dans ce Pays Trop Mignon. »

Ils se regardaient yeux dans les yeux, et Mr. Chat prit l'autre main de Kaeloo dans sa main gauche. La déclaration du chat avait ouvert les yeux de la grenouille : elle se rendait enfin compte de ses sentiments elle aussi, était amoureuse de Mr. Chat, finalement !

Ce dernier s'avança en lâchant les mains de Kaeloo et lui fit un câlin.

Elle en était sûre, maintenant : il était sincère de A à Z.

La grenouille rendit son câlin au félin, le serrant contre elle de plus belle. Lorsqu'il se recula, un sourire était peint sur son visage. Pas ce sourire malicieux, non... Un sourire de joie. Une joie sans nom avait emplit son cœur, pas tellement fait de pierre, contrairement à ce que pensait notre grenouille jusqu'à présent. Elle lui demanda :

« -Je peux t'avouer quelque chose... ?

-Bien sûr.

-A vrai dire... j'ezpérais au plus profond de moi que cette converzation arrive un jour. Moi aussi, je t'aime, Mr. Chat. »

Le sourire s'agrandit, et pour une fois, c'est Kaeloo qui sauta au cou du félin : elle lui fit un bisous sur la joue, et Mr. Chat rougit en ajoutant :

« -Au fait, pas un mot aux autres par rapport à ce qu'il vient de se passer, pigé ? Surtout pas à Pretty, elle te tuerait, sinon !

-Compris ! Motus et bouche couzue ! »

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent la voix de Moignon au loin, répétant sans cesse : « J'AI RÉUSSI ! »

Notre nouveau couple se rassit à leurs places. Kaeloo prit un verre d'eau, et Mr. Chat continua de lire son journal, essayant de cacher son sourire derrière les grandes pages. C'est alors que Moignon dit à Kaeloo :

« -J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi à faire manger sa purée d'épinard à Coin Coin !

-C'est super, Moignon ! Maintenant, il faut apprendre à changer une couche !

-OUAIS ! »

Et il repartit en courant vers Coin Coin avec une couche dans les mains. Personne ne savait d'où elle sortait, mais c'est un dessin animé, alors pourquoi pas ?

 _Le soir..._

La nuit était tombée, et tout le monde était partit dormir. Tout le monde ? Non, pas vraiment : une personne était restée éveillée Kaeloo.

Elle se dirigea vers la ''maison'' de Mr. Chat et toqua. Celui-ci ouvrit après quelques secondes d'attentes et demanda, les yeux mi-clos d'un ton énervé :

« -Qui est l'idiot qui est venu me réveiller à cette heure-ci ?!

-Chut ! C'est moi, Mr. Chat, Kaeloo ! »

Il ouvrit pleinement les yeux, et pris tout de suite son bras pour l'emmener à l'intérieur de sa ''maison''.

La première réaction de la grenouille fut : « Eh, mais... z'est plus grand à l'intérieur !* »

Mr. Chat ne réagit pas a cette remarque et dit alors :

« -T'aurais pas pu dire tout de suite que c'était toi ? Sa m'aurait éviter de devoir crier ! Imagine si j'ai réveillé quelqu'un... J'ai pensé à toi toute la soirée, tu n'imagines pas depuis combien de temps j'attends ta visite. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire... ?

-Je... Je voulais te remercier pour ze dîner.

-Me remercier ? Pourquoi _me_ remercier ? C'est toi qui l'a organisé, ce dîner !

-Oui, mais... Z'est toi qui a avoué le premier, donc z'est toi qui a fait le premier pas, alors je voulais te remercier, voilà.

-C'est toi que je dois remercier, la grenouille ! Tu m'as pris au sérieux, et tu m'as accepté, j'pouvais pas rêvé mieux ! »

Kaeloo ria, accompagnée de Mr. Chat. Ce dernier était peut-être attentionné dans sa ''vraie nature'', mais il s'était quand même attaché a ce rôle de psychopathe pervers. Il prit la grenouille dans ses bras, tandis qu'un sourire vicieux se peignit sur son visage. Il desserra alors un peu son étreinte, et fit valser Kaeloo sur son lit. Il lui dit alors :

« -Lorsqu'on jouait à Papa Maman**, j'avais déjà essayé, mais aujourd'hui, tu vas vouloir, hein, ma grenouille d'amour***?~

-Euh... Razures-moi, c'est une nouvelle forme de jeu, hein, Chachat...? »

La peur se peignit sur le visage de Kaeloo : il n'allait pas vraiment le faire, hein ?

« -Ahahah... Ma petite Kaeloo... Qu'est-ce que tu es naïve... T'inquiète pas, je sais que tu vas adorer !

-Euh... Tu es zûr que...

-Maaiiis oui, fait moi confiance ! »

C'est alors qu'il sauta sur Kaeloo en riant comme un psychopathe.

Qui aurait pu imaginer que ce simple pseudo rendez-vous en tête-à-tête allait finir comme ça ?

 *** : Oui, ceci est une référence à Docteur Who :p**

 **** : Va voir cet épisode et tu comprendras mieux ^^**

 ***** : C'est aussi une référence à l'épisode « Si ou jouait à Papa - Maman »**

 **ALORS... Je vais pas te dire ce qu'il se passe après :3 Je pense que tu as compris, mais je te laisse imaginer ce que tu veux x')**

 **Sur ce, c'était Emy518, pour vous servir !**


End file.
